There is frequently a need for electrical equipment to be used in dirty, dusty or other extreme environments. Although the provision of exposed electrical connectors in equipment intended for such environments can sometimes be effectively minimized, in many applications exposed connectors are essential for providing desired functionality.
An example of electrical equipment which is designed to be suitable for use in extreme conditions is military equipment carried by infantry personnel. Such equipment includes radio communications devices and navigation and vision enhancement systems. Increasingly this equipment is connected to a computer pack which includes a microprocessor for coordinating interoperability of the equipment.
There is a requirement for the equipment carried by infantry personnel to be provided with exposed electrical connectors, that is to say connectors on the outside of sealed equipment enclosures. In particular, the equipment typically has a modular design so that different personnel can carry different items of equipment. It is important that items of equipment which are not required by an individual can be detached from the rest of the equipment so as to minimize carried weight. Furthermore, the provision of exposed electrical connectors is desirable as it facilitates the substitution of items of equipment for repairs and routine servicing.
A significant problem in the design of an electrical connector for use with such military equipment is the need to maintain reliable electrical connections in dirty, dusty or other extreme environments. This problem is particularly challenging where, as is typically the case, the connector is used for carrying low voltage data signals which tend to be highly sensitive and susceptible to degradation caused by environmental conditions.
There is also a general desire for such electrical connectors to be “breakaway” connectors, that is to say capable of disengaging in response to an axial disengaging force. Such connectors help to prevent damage to equipment and/or personal injury when electrical cables are accidentally snagged. The provision of “break-away” functionality, however, exacerbates the above-described problem because clamping mechanisms and the like cannot be used.